El campamento
by Juliet Kou
Summary: El estaba enfrascado en un mundo de puras apariencia pero ella llego y le hizo volver a sus origenes un UA. de S&S espero que le guste es mi primer fic dejen rewies please!
1. PrOlOgO

**HI a todos, este es mi primer fic espero k sea de su agrado**

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta dedicado para a by AnnyFansMoon por apoyarme, darme ánimos y x la idea (jiji:3)**

"_La gente a la que le va bien en la vida_

_es la gente que va en busca de las circunstancias_

_que quieren y si no las encuentran, _

_se la hacen, se la fabrican."_

_BERNARD SHAW_

_--_

La mejor noticia O.o!!

Una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios miraba a su madre sin poder dar crédito a lo que minutos antes había escuchado.

-No puedo creerlo!!-exclamo totalmente pasmada al ver que su mas grande sueño se haría realidad

- Pues créelo hija iras al campamento StarLight

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- grito Serena emocionada y feliz por la noticia que había dado su mama - pero,...¿ ma. como lo conseguiste?

- Es que... me contrataron, voy a hacer el lunch para todo ese regimiento de insufribles - contesto la peliazul

A Ikuko le había costado mucho conseguir ese puesto, solo de esa forma había conseguido abaratar el costo del campamento, su hija soñaba con ir a ese lugar y no la culpaba StarLight era dirigido por el dueño d una famosa disquera, de ahí habían salido los nuevos "idols" de los últimos años y creía que su hija podría ser la siguiente, ya que Serena no solo era talentosa, sino increíblemente hermosa y con un gran corazón solo le faltaba mas confianza en si misma

**--**

La rubia se miro al espejo por última vez, quería verse linda en su primer día, miro con detenimiento su ropa, no tenía nada bonito que ponerse, las chicas de allí seguramente estarían geniales

- Mamaaaaaaaaa

- Si?

- Te estaba diciendo que debo comenzar a empacar y no tengo nada que ponerme-dijo con frustración

- Déjame ayudarte-ikuko la observo-pero hija, si te ves hermosa con lo que traes puesto

-Esta bien, te creeré-contesto con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz, era el día mas importante de su vida y nada se lo arruinaría aunque no estuviese a la moda

Serena que ya no podía mas con la emoción grito a todo pulmón que su mama tuvo que taparse los oído – Siiiiiiiiii!!Me voy a StarLight!!

-

**Hola ¡!**

**Ay que emoción mi primer fic**

**Sorry x lo cortito pero es que es una introducción X3**

**Espero que me ayuden y me aconsejen: 3**

**Déjenme reviews porfis**

**Besos**

**Juliet Kou ;3**


	2. Cambio de conducta

HI a todos, este es mi primer fic espero k sea de su agrado

**HI a todos, este es mi primer fic espero k sea de su agrado**

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Esta dedicado para a by AnnyFansMoon por apoyarme, darme ánimos y x la idea (jiji:3)**

* * *

_Los grandes hombres _

_No se engañan acerca de la superioridad_

_Que la ven, la sienten y no por eso_

_Son menos modestos._

_Cuanto mas poseen mas _

_conocen lo mucho que les falta_

* * *

**Cambio de conducta Xx**

Serena miraba ansiosamente todo a su alrededor no quería perderse detalle de la hermosa vista ke ofrecía el viaje iban en la vieja camioneta de papa, era n hermoso día el sol se entrelazaba en el cielo como una bella melodía ascendente

Mama, ya llegamos?-pregunto impaciente

No, aun no-ikuko la observo de reojo, no keria decirle la noticia mas importante ke habia reservado para mas adelante probablemente si se la decía Serena parecería un conejo saltando de un lado a otro.

Este viaje era como una especia de regalo atrasado para Serena hacia poco tiempo había cumplido sus 16 años y su madre se había visto apenada de no haberle podido hacer una fiesta adecuada nunca le había faltado lo esencial solo que no podía darle todos los gustos a lo ke una jovencita en esa tierna edad aspiraba

La muchacha comenzó a tararear una canción—

Que cantas hija??—

Serena se puso colorada era verdad ke cantaba, pero esta era la primera vez ke había compuesto un tema suyo—hemm nada mama, solo un tema ke esta de moda—mira-señalo-no puedo creerlo al fin hemos llegado- campamento starligh ya llegue - dijo mientras de bajaba

Que te parece?

Lo mas maravilloso del mundo

en todos lados veía como un montón de chicos bailaban y cantaban mientras algunos charlaban en grupos, el campamento realmente era como una paraíso, el verde de los pastos, la pequeña laguna y las múltiples cabañas lo hacían un lugar de ensueño.

Aun no te he dicho la mejor parte- dijo ikuko

Hay mas?? Dime x fa – decía la rubia que no podía estar mas feliz

Bueno es que te va enseñar un famoso en pocas palabra un cantante!!

Hay mami eso ya lo sabia

Así?

Ikuko estaba extrañada ya que solo el personal del campamento lo sabia ya que iba ser una sorpresa para los campistas.

Si ma, Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kahio son los mejores profesores de este campamento, x eso es tan famoso!!

Aaaaa… no me refería a ellos- Dijo ikuko mas trankila ya k keria ser ella la que le diera esa noticia

A no? Entonces a kien ¿ pregunto extrañada serena

Anda dímelo si?- dijo haciendo un puchero

Esta bien….- dijo ikuko que no podía seguir guardando el secreto

Tu profesor de coreografias va ser … tantantan… Seiya Kou

- De los three lights?

Si, hija no es genial?!

Si… supongo- dijo serena muy poco emocionada

Xq lo dices ¿ pensé k estarías saltando de alegría e visto k compraste su primeros discos

No es que no me emocione si no k….

No sabia como decirlo ya k como había dicho su mama había comprado con mucho entusiasmo su disco y había sido fan de ese grupo, pero, con el tiempo de habían convertidos en unos engreído y su canciones ahora muy simples y comerciales ya tenían ese sentimiento k les caracterizaba.

Me parece que Seiya Kou es un engreído de la farandula

Ikuko estaba sorprendida x la manera de expresarse su hija de su supuesto"Idol" pero supuso k había cambiado de banada favorita

Bueno dejemos de hablar y ayudame a desempacar- dijo la peliazul

Si esta bn- dijo serena ya k keria ver cuales iban ser sus compañeras este verano

S y S

No pueden hacerme esto!!- gritaba un chico alto de cabellera peli negra sujetado por una coleta

Tienes que cambiar de actitud Seiya- le contesto un chico mas alta con el mismo peinado solo que su cabello era castaño

Y me podrías hacer una pajarera xfis- se burlaba uno mas bajo k los dos con el mismo peinado pero este era peli plateado

Cállate yaten!! Y tu taiki como puedes hacer esto soy tu hermano- decía el pelinegro muy indignado

Ya Seiya no seas melodramático aki estuvimos antes de ser estrella y yo creo k es el mejor sitio para reflexiones y cambies de actitud- dijo el castaño

Si y cdt de los mosquitos… jajaja- seguía burlándose del pelinegro

Tu cállate enano no me pueden hacer esto!!

Adiós- dijeron a la vez los otros chicos – oigan no me dejen!!

Los dos chicos subieron en su limosina y dejaban a pelinegro echándoles peste de verdad esperaban que Seiya cambiara de actitud x su bn y x el grupo

Mientras el pelinegro resignada solo pudo murmurar- Cambiar de conducta.. ja! Si como no.

* * *

**Hi espero k este bn mi segundo capi y correcion del primero**

**Espero k les agrade y bueno pido un favor**

**Me podría pasar la letra de **

**I Miss you k cantan sere y Seiya **

**O sea yo tengo la canción pero necesito la letra para mi siguiente capi **

**X fis ayuda**

**Si la tienen mándamela a mi correo please**

** gracias a todoas x madarme rewies de verdad se lo agrdesco**

**besos**

**Juñliet Kou:3**


	3. Quien soy Oo? ps soy

**HI a todos, este es mi primer fic espero k sea de su agrado**

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi**

**gracias a todas las k me ayudaron a buscar la letra de I miss You y saben la voy a poner en japones y en español al costado no les parece asi va ser todas las canciones de esta historia**

**bueno ahora si les dejo leer mi fic disfrutenlo!! :3**

* * *

_El que dice una mentira _

_no sabe qué tarea ha asumido,_

_porque estará obligado a inventar v_

_einte más para sostener la certeza _

_de esta primera._

_**Alexander Pope**_

* * *

¿Quien Soy? oo?

Serena acababa de desempacar y había salido a caminar para conocer a sus compañeros y el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Estaba tan distraída que solo se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo.

- Auch!! Ay de verdad lo siento no me di cuenta por donde iba- decía Serena muy apenada serena se paro y trato de ayudar a la chica con la que había chocado.

- No hay problema yo también estaba distraída – contesto la chica k se parecía mucho a serena ya que era rubia pero ella se peinaba con media cola sujetado por un gran moño rojo.

- Bueno ahora que te he perdonado la vida- Las dos chicas se rieron ante el comentario de la rubia del moño rojo- me gustaría saber tu nombre

- Serena Tsukino- dijo muy alegre Serena – Y tu?

- Yo soy la gran Mina Aino!! Jajaja - dijo la otra rubia mientras k a serena le salía una gota en la cabeza

- Aino se que es escuchado ese apellido antes ….- serena trataba de acordarse cuando de pronto se acordó- Claro! Tu debes ser hija de vocalista de Route L Takuto Kira!! No?- contesto emocionada serena ahora se acordaba donde lo había escuchado ya que su mama había sido fanática de ese grupo cuando fue joven.

- Jajaj sip, el es mi daddy ¡!- dijo mina

- Wuuuau mi mama es fanática de el- decía serena maravillada x tener tan cerca a una celebridad

- A gracias e, oye dime en que cabaña estas?

- Esteee… yoooo… no se – dijo serena nerviosa porque ella dormía con su mama en las cabañas designados para los empleados

- A ojala me toque contigo , bueno tengo que desempacar solo Salí a tomar un poco de aire nos vemos- se despidió mina

- Adiós

- Eyy! No te olvides de la cena!!- grito mina he hizo que varias personas voltearan a verlas

- Si! Nos vemos- se despidió serena con una gota en la cabeza

S&S

- Así no con un poco mas de carne- decía ikuko

Estaba serena, ikuko y los ayudantes de la cocina haciendo la cena de bienvenidas que consisti en "hamburguesas a la Ikuko" - Te aseguro mama que no vuelvo a comer hamburguesas en mi vida- decía serena ya eran tres horas que estaba preparando hamburguesas

- Jajaja, ay hijita, bueno deja esto y vamos a arreglarte para la cena y puedas conquistar a Seiya kou jajaja- Con ese comentario hizo que a serena le saliera un gota en la cabeza y se sonrojara

- Ay mama que cosas dices pero esta bien vamos

S&S

- Por favor haruka habla con ello- rogaba el pelinegro

- No Seiya esta vez no, yo también estoy de acuerdo con tus hermanos debes cambiar de actitud debes a volver a ser el mismo de antes; cuando estabas en el campamento…

- Para que haruka para darme de nuevo cuenta de que estoy rodeado de gente hipócrita que solo me busca por la fama o para que me vuelvan a decir que mis canciones no se venden lo suficiente y que debo comenzar a cantar lo que ellos piense que da mas ganancia! Para eso haruka!!- decía Seiya muy enojado

- No Seiya te equivocas, se que sufriste mucho por lo que paso con kakkyu…

- No la nombres!! … por favor- dijo Seiya con lagrimas en los ojos

- Lo siento, se que fue duro por eso todos esperamos que te recuperaras pero esto llego a su limite necesitas recapacitar y darte cuenta que no todos son así y respecto a tus canciones te dijeron eso porque tus canciones perdieron ese sentimiento que les caracterizaba,…. Por eso estas aquí para volver a encontrar el porque cantas? Que quieres transmitir a través de tus cantos? Eso es por lo que estas aquí Seiya- dijo muy serio Haruka

- Piensa lo que quieras yo me largo de este lugar- dijo Seiya muy enojado

- Aunque sea quédate una semana si te gusta te quedas sino te vas y ni yo ni tus hermanos se opondrán

- Olvídalo- y sin decir mas se fue

- Espero Que recapacites Seiya esto es lo ultimo que podemos hacer por ti- dijo haruka acompañándolo con un suspiro ya que de verdad esta era la ultima oportunidad para con Seiya

S&S

Mientras en la cabaña de las tsukino Ikuko estaba muy sorprendida lo rápido que serena había desordenado el cuarto, aún sorprendida pregunto con timidez- hija estas bien?

Serena sorprendida por la pregunta le dijo- Si mama porque?

-Es que has puesto de cabeza el cuarto- dijo la peli azul con una gota en la cabeza

Serena a recibir esta respuesta mira a su alrededor y se sorprende por el desorden y avergonzada le dice- lo siento mama ahora lo arreglo

-Hija jamás pensé que te lo tomaras tan apecho conquistar al joven Seiya- Dijo su mama muy coqueta Ante eso Serena se puso roja y dijo- que dices mama eso no es verdad

-Entonces- pregunto Ikuko

- Es ellos llevan ropas tan caras y bonitas- pero su mama le interrumpió- que importa hija, tu eres hermosa con todo lo te pongas

- si tienes razón , verdad me puedes prestar tu polo azul

- Claro hija, pero solo esta vez

- Si mami- y diciendo eso se fue a vestirse para la cena de bienvenida

S&S

La cafetería estaba llena de personas muy alegres y emocionadas por el inicio del campamento pasaba hasta que al fin pudo distinguir a su nueva amiga junto a otros dos chicos- Hola mina – saludo serena

Hola serena , wuau estas muy bonita-

- E gracias dijo sonrojándose serena llevaba un polo azul largo con un pantalón pegado que le hacia ver sus contorneadas piernas con una sandalias y correa ceñida ala cintura color negro- Pero tu también te ves muy bonita mina- dijo serena , Mina llevaba un vestido anaranjado que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla el la parte del abdomen esta pegado a su cuerpo donde se podía ver su estrecha cintura.

- - jejje gracias , así ellos son ….– comenzó mina pero fue interrumpida por el chico de caballera rubia

- Soy ojo de tigre y el es mi hermano ojo de águila- dijo señalando al otro muchacho que tenia el cabello de color fucsia

- Mucho gusto – saludo serena

- Ey se olvidaron de mi… hola yo soy su hermana menor ojo de pez- dijo una chica que acababa de llegar tenia el cabello celeste largo atado por una cola baja.

- Mucho gusto yo soy serena

- Hola serena- dijeron los tres hermanos

- Bueno ahora que entramos en confianza …, dime mina es verdad que vas a cantar una canción escrita por ti?- dijo ojo de pez

- Jejeje si ps al fin me anime- dijo muy feliz

- Y cuando cantas? - pregunto ojo de águila

- Después que hable Michiru

- Bueno entonces te deseamos suerte- dijo Serena

- Gracias

- uhm estas hamburguesas estan deliciosas- dijo ojo de tigre que no paraba de comer

- tienes razon hermano esta ves se ve que la comida es comestible- dijo ojo de aguila . Al ver a los dos chicos las tres chicas comenzaron a reir

En eso aparece una hermosa mujer de cabellera aguamarina y muy elegantemente agarra el micrófono y dice- Buenas noches campistas ante todo le damos la bienvenida al campamento Starlight en donde tendrán que demostrar sus actiutudes en el mundo de la música, sin mas aburrirles ya que ese es el trabajo del Señor Tenoh- Hizo que hubiera una risa colectiva- denle un fuerte aplauso su compañera Mina Aino que nos cantara una canción compuesta por ella. Un fuerte aplauso a Mina y su canción "I love U" aplausos

Una oleada de aplausos lleno el recinto mientras que mina subia al estrado y comenzó una música muy movida con la cual mina comenzó a cantar

**too sugiru koino michi shirube... _Es demasiado lejos, señal de que el amor_**_  
_**mou suki wo fuyasenai non non ..._No voy a dejar que el amor crezca NO NO_**_  
_**yumeno nakawa marude betsusekai..._Dentro de mis sueños es como otro mundo_  
sutoreetoni omoimo ierunoni..._Aunque debo poner mis pensamientos rectos en_**

La cancion es muy pegaso y algunos comienzan a bailar al ritmo de ella

**okiniirino fuku wo mainichi kichauno..._Terminé usando mi ropa favorita todos los días_  
ano hito no mesen ga kocchi ni chiratsuite kimasu yooni..._Sólo para que yo pueda alcanzar su ojo_**

En eso ojo de aguila y ojo de tigre se integran al baile haciendo acrobacias

**I love you nante totemo ienai..._Yo_ _sólo no puedo decir "Te quiero"_  
tabakono suikata mane shiteru koto mo..._O que fumo su forma de hacer_  
anatano haato kara reinboo ga..._El arco iris de tu corazón_  
watashini sukito kizukaseta..._No quiero ver que era el amor_**

-Que bien bailan tus hermanos- dice uy emocionada serena al ver la improvisaciones de todos los de ahi

- si ellos siempre son asi, no te gustaria acompañrlos- dice muy feliz ojo de pez

- no gracias- dice serena , ya que ella no sabia improvisar

**katteni matteru hi bakari..._Cada día estoy esperando por mi cuenta_  
okubyoona mainichi non non..._Todos los días de miedo NO NO_  
negaigotowa tada hitotsu dake..._Sólo una cosa deseo de_  
nerutoki tonarini itehoshiidake..._Cuando estoy dormida, sólo quiero que a mi lado_**

- bueno yo si voy nos vemos luego- dice ojo de pez y var a acompañar a mina en su canto

**kono koino yukue ha unmeini tsunagarimasuka?! ..._¿La manera en que este amor se va nos llevan a destino?_  
kisekika akiramerushika kangaerarenai yowamushina atashi...**_**Soy una cobarde, no puedo sino pensar, "¿Se trata de un milagro o debo dar  
? "**_

- Guau que bien cantan- se dice para si serena- Algun dia yo tambien podre hacerlo

**I like you no kotoba nara ieru..._Si se trata de las palabras "me gustas" Yo puedo decir que_  
renai soudansuru koto mo dekiru..._Puedo dar consejos sobre el amor demasiado_  
anata no haato ni tsutsumaretai non..._...__i__Sólo quiero estar envuelto en su corazón, ¿qué tengo que hacer para_  
dooshitara tsutsunde kureruno..._que usted me envuelva_**

En eso Michiru comienza a tocar con su violin y la combinacion se hace espectacular

**I love you nante totemo ienai..._Yo sólo no puedo decir "Te quiero"_  
tabako no suikata mane shiteru koto mo..._O que fumo su forma de hacer_  
anatano haato kara reinboo ga..._El arco iris de tu corazón_  
watashini sukito kizukaseta..._No quiero ver que era el amor_**

**I love you wo anatakara kikitai..._Te quiero" Quiero oír de usted_  
kisu suru shunkanno chikai kokyuu wo..._La respiración justo antes del momento en que se besan_  
anata wo manesuru atashiwa ichiban kawaiku naru hazu..._I seguramente será la mas bella cuando hago lo que haces_**

Cuando termina la cancion todos aplauden a Mina ya que habia cantado muy bien ella sonrie y se acreca a serena junto a los tres hermanos y le dice a serena- POrque no nos acompañastes , no te gusto?- pregunta con un puchero

-No es eso es que yo no soy muy buena para improvisar- dice serena

- A bueno eso con la practica aprenderas, ademas nosotros hemos estado anteriores años por eso somos mas serguros, cuando entres en confianza lo lograras- dice muy amablemente ojo de pez ya que le estaba comenzando a agradar su nueva compañera

- Ay viene haruka y su sermon de comienzo de año, tan bien que ibamos- dice con pesar ojo de aguila , ante este comentario comienzan a reir

En eso aparece un hombre alto, de cabelo corto color rubio cenizo y con unos ojos verdes y les dice- Buenas noches campistas! despues de la gran apertura a cargo de Mina Aino y nuestra querida profesora Michiru solo les tengo que decirles las sorpresa digame cual sera?- ante este comentario todos los chicos comienzan a murmurar tratando de descubrir la sorpresa todos menos serena ya que ella ya lo sabia por su comunicativa madre.

- Bueno ya que no descubren,... se lo voy a decir ...este año las clases de coreografia seran impartidas por un singular profesor...Su profesor sera Seiya Kou!!- dijo muy feliz ante esta noticia el salon se quedo mudo unos segundos pero estos segundos fueron reemplazados por una oleada de gritos de alegria por tener a una celebridad tan joven impartiendoles clase. Tambien el grupo de mina estaba emocionado, pero no todos

- bueno al vemos ya no tendremos q ue aguantar a princesa del pop- dijo ojo de tigre que no se emocionaba tanto como los demas ya que le caia mal Seiya

- por quien lo dices- pregunto serena muy curiosa

-Por Rei Hino y su grupo " somos mejores que ustedes- dijo ojo de pez con notable desagrado

- REi Hino!! su mama no es Mars la reina del pop- dijo muy emocionada Serena

- Hablando del rey de Roma miren quien se asoma- dijo Mina muy fastidiada

en eso aparecio una chico con cabelo largo suelto de color negro igual que sus ojos y acrcandose a ellos dijo- Vaya cantastes bien Mina pareces que sacastes algo de tu padre- dijo con engreimiento

- Callate Hino o sino veras lo que es capas la diosa del amor òó- dijo Mina con sus ojos echando chispas

- Si lo que digas y tu quien eres?- refiriendose a serena

- Yoooo... Soy serena tsukino

- tsukino...? no eres famosa .. adios- dijo con mucha altaneria

- Mi papa quizas no pero mi mama..- se paro en seco ya que habia llamado la atencion de Rei pero no sabia que decir- Mi mama es directora de unas empresas muy prestigiosas en ... - estaba pensando un lugar muy lejis- En ... Peru

Ante este comentario hizo que todos se sorprendieran e hizo que rei se acercara a ella y dijiera- Asi? que bien .. oye quieres dormir en mi cabaña con mis amigas- dijo, serena no lo penso dos veces y dijo si, claro- despues volteo a ver a sus amigos y les dijo- los veo mañana- y sin mas se fue a su cabaña para empacar para poder dormir con la mas popular, pero algo le inquietaba acababa de mentir y sabia que eso le causaria problemas.

S&S

Serena llego muy emocionada a la cabaña donde la esperaba su mama y muy feliz le pidio permiso el cual fue concedido con la promesa de llegar temprano para ayudar con el desayuno. Cuando fue a la cabaña de REi, esta le presento a dos chicas mas que reien habian llegado una era una chica de ojos aules y de cabello corto tambien de color azul llamada Amy y otra era una chica alta de ojos verdes y cabello castaño amarrado a una cola pasaron toda la noche hablando eintercambiando ideas hasta que por fin conciliaron el sueño. Serena estaba contenta porque estaba con la hija de una cantante famosa y solo habia que mentir un poquito

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Aqui les dejo el tercer api**

**que le habra echo kakkyu a Seiya??**

**bueno el tan esperado encuentro entre seiya y sere se hara en el proximo capitulo**

**La cancion que esta aqui es I love U de full moon wo sagashite**

**gracias a todos por sus comentarios y consejos de verdad arigato!!**

**y ultimo chisme!! Darien tb aparecera pero lamentablemente no sera el principal ni hara de malo ya veran que sera!!**

**asi lamento si les cause problemas por mi ortografia-- pido disculpas si a sido asi**

**Espero con ansias sus rewies( porfa maden siiiiio.o)**

**besos**

**Juliet Kou**


	4. nuestras miradas

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi**

**este capi va dedicado ami tio carlos que ya no se encuentra con nosotros**

**Y quiero decirles a las mamochas que no se precipiten cuando mencione a darien en este capi ya que sera un poco confuso**

* * *

Sentimientos encontrados en nuestras miradas (¬¬)

Un ruido estridente rompió el silencio de la mañana, causando un sobresalto a la dueña del despertador. Aun adormilada miro su reloj, abrió sus ojos al ver lo tarde que era y se levanto de un brinco pero también con mucha cautela para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, cogiendo su ropa se fue al baño a vestirse.

S&S

- Vamos mas rápido que estamos atrasados- decía ikuko a sus ayudantes mientras pensaba donde se había podido meter su hija; hasta que vio la figura de serena en el marco de la puerta

- -uff... mama...siento... llegar tarde- decía serena mientras se ponía su sombrero y mandil de cocinera aun agitada ya que había corrido para no perder mas tiempo.

- Esta bien pero que sea la última vez serena- dijo ikuko muy seria pero después cambio esa cara seria por una sonrisa ya que le tenía a una "misión" a su hija.

- Que pasa mama por que esa sonrisa ¬¬ - pregunto nerviosa la rubia ya que no le agradaba nada esa sonrisa que tenia su mama.

- Nada hija solo quería que me hagas un favor- dijo la peliazul muy misteriosa

- Bueno ... esta bien... dime cual- respondió serena no muy segura de hacer lo correcto a aceptar hacer ese favor

- Es que el problema es que tengo que llevar el desayuno al joven kou y, pero aquí estamos súper atrasados y ya que tu has llegado tarde y aun no haces nada pensé que podrías llevárselo y después te irías directamente a desayunar y ya no me ayudarías hasta la cena- explico ikuko sin dejar de sonreír

Serena no estaba muy de acuerdo pero ella había prometido a su mama llegar temprano y no había cumplido así que resignada soltó un suspiro y dijo- esta bien lo hare

- Genial! espera te lo voy a poner en una bandeja- dijo la peliazul muy feliz de haber convencido a su hija

-Mama te puedo hacer una pregunta - dijo serena mientras veía el esmero que ponía su mama en arreglar la bandeja donde estaba el desayuno de Seiya

- uhm!... dime – dijo ikuko sin dejar de arreglar la bandeja

- ¿Por qué tanto interés de que me acerca a Seiya?- dijo serena que aun no entendía el interés que tenía su madre de acercarlo a ese chico – pues la verdad….., no se creo que me parece lindo además …..- callo mientras trataba de explicar – cuando me lo presentaron vi en sus ojos una mirada conocida – dijo con sinceridad ya que cuando Serena se entero que su novio se iba a USA tuvo la misma mirada que tuvo ese chico cuando se lo presentaron a Ikuko anoche es decir, una mirada de tristeza y desesperación; pero a diferencia de Seiya, Serena lo supero ya que ella y su novio se escribían constantemente por eso pensó que sería bueno que su hija le pasara un poco de esa alegría tan contagiosa que tenia ya que ella aunque no se lo propusiera lograba sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera ya sea el humor que tenia la otra persona.

- ps… quizás sea porque termino con su novia hace algunos meses- dijo serena sacando de sus pensamientos a Ikuko

- ah?...si eso puedo ser…. Ya está listo…anda llévaselo y después anda a desayunar' dijo la peliazul entregándole la bandeja

- está bien- dijo serena con pesadumbre. Mientras salía; ikuko imaginaba que seria si esos dos se llegaran a enamorarse, ante ese pensamiento ella se rio de ese pensamiento y siguió preparando el desayuno ya que iban atrasados.

S&S

- Que mala suerte tengo que despertar al ¨bello durmiente¨ se quejaba serena mientras entraba a la cabaña de Seiya, dejo la comida sobre la mesa sin echar ni siquiera un vistazo al chico; después de dejar con cuidado la comida volteo a ver al chico usando solo un bóxer como vestimenta (O/O). Muy avergonzada busco por toda la habitación algo con que taparse la cara solo encontró un libro sobre su escritorio corrió y se tapo con él la cara y así se dirigió de nuevo al borde de la cama y le zarandeo para despertarlo pero él le hizo caso omiso y balbuceo- déjame en paz taik….i uhm! Aun es temprano- y se volteo

- No soy Taiki …. Ay ¡ ahora como lo despierto- se pregunto serena mientras volvió a revisar la habitación fijo su mirada en un florero que se encontraba en una mesa de noche, se acerco con cautela agarro el florero , lo puso encima de cabeza de Seiya y lo inclino hacia abajo habiendo vaciado el florero lo puso rápidamente en su sitio y se alejo hasta la altura del escritorio y vio como Seiya se levantaba de un salto.

Mientras seiya se sentaba en su cama trato de ver quien lo habia despertado de esa manera hasta que vio la silueta de serena escondida tras el libro y con voz potente dijo - quien esta ahi?- serena no contesto nada lo que hizo que seiya se enojara mas y gritara - quien eres maldita sea!!... y quien te dijo que me despertaras de esa manera - serena no le gusto el tono que uso para hablarle asi que se lleno de valor y le dijo - Disculpa?? - seiya que estaba aun muy enojado dijo - con eso no te bastar.. - quiso seguir pero fue interrupido por serena- Cuando te dije disculpa lo dije por que no es manera de hablarle a una señorita - ante este comentario seiya rompio en carcajadas; serena muy molesta giro sobre si misma y dejo el libro en su lugar y le dijo- Solo vine a dejarle su desayuno - como seiya no praba de rei serena dijo - asi! se me olvidaba; ponga agua en su florero- ante esto seiya dejo de reir y serena se fue con una sonrisa

Despues de que serena desapareciera de la puerta seiya sonrio y dijo - que chica mas rara - y sin mas se dispuso a tomar su desayuno.

S&S

- Por culpa de ese tonto se me hizo mas tarde - decia serena mientras guardaba su mandil y su sombrero para dirigirse al comedor.

Apenas entro diviso a mina y los tres hermanos, asi que se acerco a ellos y los saludo - hola chicos- al escucharla los cuatro chicos voltearon y la saludaron; luego ojo de pez dijo - que tal te fue con las chicas populares - a lo que su hermano añadio- si ! es muy dificil entrar a su santuario de esa forma tan rapida- ante este comentario los chicos, incluyendo serena, rompieron en carcajadas. De pronto Rei aparecio y haciendo caso omiso a los amigos de serna le dijo- ven serena a desayunar- y sin decir nada se fue donde sus otras dos amigas. Serena no sabia que hacer ya que queria desayunar con mina y sus amigos, mina viendo su dilema con una sonrisa le dijo- no te preocupes anda- y la empujo. Una vez que se sento en la mesa Lita le pregunto - donde te metistes en la mañana- serena muy nerviosa dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio- esteee... fui a llamar a mi mama , ya saben aya ya es de tarde..- al dar esta respuesta Amy dijo- si es verdad alli nos lleva 15 horas- en ese momento rei le dijo muy fastidiada- Amy no moletes con tu sabiduria, aburres- Amy se quedo callada igual que lita , serena para pasar ese rato de pena pregunto- quien nos enseña hoy?- a lo que lita le respondio- Haruka y despues del almuerzo Michiru- despues de esto callo y siguio desayunando lo que hizo entender a serena que no queria hablar asi que callada termino su desayuno.

S&S

Despues de tomar desayuno serena y los demas fueron a su primera clase. La cabaña era un salon con muy pocos ventaneles el cual tenia una puerta trasera justo ante de esta se presentaba un gran y hermoso piano de cola y al frente de este estaban las silla con sus atriles para poner su partitura. Rei, lita y Amy se sentaron en la primera fila seguidas por mina , serena y ojo de pez en la segunda fila y detras de ellas los demas, todos conversaban de lo mas aniados hasta que de pronto la puerta trasera se abrio mostrando a un sonriente Haruka, el cual miro a todos sus estudiantes para pasar su vista unicamente en mina y exclamar- ante de empezar con mi martitrio de enseñarles- espero que el salon terminara las risas por su comentario- permitanme felicitar a mina por su esplendida actuacion de anoche y tambien a todos los que se presentaron con ella- hubo una hola de aplausos para mina por unos segundos hasta que haruka hizo una señal para que pararan y prosiguio- bueno ahora si empecemos la clase... hoy empesaremos con un poco de improvisacion... - ante este comentario a serena sintio un balde de agua fria ya que tenia miedo de fallar pero haruka sigui- le dare una cancion y le cambiaremos el tono de acuerdo al piano..., una ejercicio facil para empezar quien quiere ser el primer?- al decir esto varias manos alzaron la mano , todos estaban ansiosos por empezar menos serena , lo cual no paso desapercibido por haruka que, señalandola le dijo- serena , haznos el honor de ser la primera- serena se paro como si hubiera tenido un resorter en su asiento, mas no se movio, estaba paralizada hasta que mina viendo su perturbacion la empujo y asi pudo hacercarse al costado del piano. Haruka sonriente le pregunto- conoces eternal snow?- serena asintio , entonces haruka le dio la letra y le dijo que esperara su señal diciendo esto comenzo a tocar en el piano una melodia suave y reconfortante, serena al escucharla comenzo a tranquilizarse asi que cuando haruka le dio la señal comenzo un poco timida:

**Kimi wo suki ni natte ...**_Estoy enamorando de ti_  
**Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? ...**_y que vendría a pasar? _  
**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de **_La sensación de no hacer nada pero se hinchan_  
**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana? ...**_Te aviso que_  
**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo... **_Aunque nunca he dicho nada? _

**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani...**_Al_ _igual que la nieve, pero en silencio _  
**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_ ..._**_Se sigue acumulando_

todos estaban maravillados por la hermosa voz de serena ya que habia en ella una tranquilidad al oirla que nadie se explicaba

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara...**_Mantenga apretado si me creo que como este _  
**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi...**_Yo no quiero saber_  
**Shiritaku Nakatta yo ...**_Lo que era como caer en amor con alguien_  
**I love you Namida tomaranai...**_Te amo, mis lágrimas no se detendrá_

**Konnan ja Kimi no koto...**_Por lo tanto,_  
**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo ...**_debe estar libre de usted _

Serna comenzo a tener mas confianza y comenzo a cantar con mucho sentemiento como si de verdad sentiera lo que decia la cancion

**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?...**_¿Cuánto tiempo voy a seguir pensando en ti? _  
**Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta ...**_Mi suspiro hace que la ventana de vidrio hasta la niebla_

**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de...**_Ahora, la quema de una vela _  
**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA? ...**_No se puede derretir mi corazón ya sacudir?_

Haruka sonrio al ver que serena se habia soltado por completo, y le hizo recordar a cierto sobrino suyo años atras cuando no sufria los golpes de la vida le deparaban

**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku...**_Mantenga apretada mí, lo suficientemente fuerte_  
**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo...**_como para romper conmigo_  
**Samukunai youni to...**_Si nos reunimos en una fría ventisca morder No voy a sentir frío, y_  
**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi...**_Te echo de menos cada vez que pienso en usted_  
**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)...**_Esta bufanda de punto que yo para ti _  
**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo ...**_Estoy solo la celebración de esta noche_

Al escuchar como cantaba rei se puso en alerta ya que no podia dejar que esa "principiante" ganara , no , ella no la dejaria

**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara...**S_i hubo una caída de la nieve eternamente_  
**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA? ...**_Este sentimiento que tengo acerca de vosotros, quisiera ocultarlo?_

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara...**_Mantenga apretado si me creo que como este_  
**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi...**_Yo no quiero saber _  
**Shiritaku Nakatta yo...**_Lo que era como caer en amor con alguien _  
**I love you Mune ni komiageru...**Te amo, mi pecho se llena  
**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai...** _de lagrimas .. en ese caso entonces_  
**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo** ... _no debistes entrar nunca a mi vida_

cuando termino de cantar todos callaron unos segundos lo que hizo que se le estrujara el estomago en esos segundos pero lo siguiente que escucho fue unos aplausos y gritos para ella ya que al terminar la cancion habia impresionado a todos con soy hermosa voz ya que algunas chicas sollozaban silenciosamente por la emocion, despues de respectiva felicitacion de haruka serena fue a su sitio y la clse siguio normalmente con otros paraticipante que pasaron ni con pena ni con la gloria de serena incluida Rei hino que no le gusta para nada ser menos que serena.

S&S

Cuando termino la clase serena se escabullo para ir a la cocina ya que era hora de descanso para los campistas mientras esperaban el almuerzo y , ella tenia que ayudar en el almuerzo, pero cuando se disponia a entrar encontro a su mama muy sonriente extendiendole una carta serena muy confusa le iba a preguntar a su mama , pero ikkuko anticipandole le dijo- acaba de llegar el correo y vino esto para ti asi que tomate la tarde libre para que lo leas y le respondas tranquilamente- y sin decir mas se la entregoentro a la cocina serena muy confundida cogio la carta y la voltia para ver quien la mandaba a, al descubrir la hermosa caligrafia de su enamorado que estudiaba en EEUU serena dio un salto , ingreso a la cocina, besos asu mama prometiendole recompersarla y se fue corriendo a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde poder leerla y contestarle.Ikkuko sonrio ya uqe siempre ese era el comportamiento de su hija cuando recibia las cartas de su novio.

S&S

- Este es el lugar perfecto- dijo serena mirando su escondite , estaba debajo de un tronco que hacia veces de mirador abajo de el su escondite consintia de una pequeña parte de tierra que sepraba del lago donde se podia sentar a leer sin que nadie le pusiea atencion ya que el que se acercara estaria viendo el ocaso, o el lago , pero nunca abajo. asi que se dispuso aller la carta de su novio que le contaba las cosas que le pasaba como le iba en la universidad y lo mucho que le xtrañaba y por ultimo decia- N_unca olvides que tu brillas como la luna en todo su esplendor . espero verte pronto mi princesa de la luna , Darien-_ Asi terminaba la carta de su novio terminadola de leerla se dispuso a contestarle inmediatamente; habiendo terminado de poner el ultimo punto de su carta , un fuerte golpe hizo que gritara y subiera para ver quien habia sido el que le habia tirado esa caja de chocolate.

S&S

Seya se habia pasado todo el dia en compañia de michiru recordando los tiempos en el que èl y sus hermanos corrian por ese campamento, sus travesuras, y sus sueños que juarron realizar. HAsta que michiru tuvo que ir a arreglar la clase que tenia en la tarde y como seiya no tenia nada que hacer fue a ver si habia llegado el correo, cuando vio que habia acertado asi que comenzo a leer las cartas que tenia: de sus hermanos, la disquera, y unas fans. terminado esto vio que tenia una caja de chocolate, pensando que era de una fans mas ario la carta pegada en el y solo basto leer una linea para que sus rostro cambiara y agarrara fuertemente y saliera de su habiotacion echo un demonio, se dirigio al mirador y tiro la nota echa pedazos junto con la caja de chocolates luego paso a retirarse pero no pudo ya que escucho un grito que hizo que se voltiara viendo a una serena embarrada de chocolate Esta imagen le parecio muy divertida e hizo que riera olvidandose de su antigua rabia pero a serena no le agrado por lo que le dijo- que te pasa pudistes matrame- seiya que no paraba de reir le dijo muy sonriente- que exagerada..., ademas quien te mandA estar ahi bombon- sin decir mas se fue dejando a serena echando peste contra el , despues de un rato serena fue a recoger sus cosas mientras recogia su carta se pèrcato que el sobre se habia pergado un chocolate con un papel- genial ... lo que me faltaba- saco el pedazo de papel u lo leyo ,rapidamente guardo el pedazo de papel y se fue a su cuarto donde lo guardo y luego se fue a comer un poco aun sin poder dar credito a lo que habia leido.

**ola**

**ante todo me disculpo por la tardanza es por lo que e tenido examenes y eso pero prometo que no volvera a ocurrir**

**ahora sobre la histria : que tales encuentro e?**

**que le habra escrito kakkyu a seiya?**

**seguira con la misma opinion serena**

**asi la cancion es eternal snow de full moon tambien**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por lo rewies!!**

**besos**

**Juliet Kou ;3**


	5. CoNoCiEnDoNos

**HI a todos, este es mi primer fic espero k sea de su agrado**

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi**

**ante todo pido disculpas por mi demora esque las tareas y los examenes de mi cole se acercan asi que... pero promete apourarme en escribir**

**este capi se los dedico a mi amiga MDC y nani que me ayudaron a transcribir mi histria espero que les guste**

* * *

**Conociendonos**

- donde te metiste- fue lo primero que escucho cuando llego a la mesa con Rei, ella aun no se había recuperado de la impresión de la carta así que con desgano dijo- fui a bañarme y leí mi correo- mientras decía esto se había comenzado a sentar pero no había llegado aun a sentarse cuando vio a Rei levantarse e irse casi corriendo hacia la salida- me perdí de algo? - Pregunto serena a lita- siempre que llega el correo es así-

-terminando se dispuso a comer dando la indirecta de ya no hablar de tema que Serena entendió perfectamente, después de un tiempo llego Rei cabizbaja entonces lita le pregunto-¿y?- a lo que Rei respondió con tristeza-¿y qué?-nada, igual que siempre-termino en un suspiro; Serena no entendía nada pero presintió que aun no era el momento así que dejo ese problema y se dispuso a comer.

S&S

Después de comer fueron a la clase de Michiru donde le enseñarían a tocar los instrumentos musicales paso sin ninguna novedad, solo que Serena entendió que debía practicar mas o dedicarse sólo a cantar. Luego de esta clase, todos los campistas tenían esos momentos libres, por lo que Serena trató de aprovecharlo, fue al salón de ensayo y empezó a cantar, muy pronto se dio cuenta que era muy fácil expresar sus sentimientos así que cogió un lápiz y comenzó ha escribir mientras buscaba el tono, pero solo pudo escribir una estrofa ya que las lagrimas caían a su rostro sin poder evitarlo, guardo la hoja y salio del salón con dirección a su cuarto para que así ella pudiese llorar tranquilamente sin que nadie pudiera verla.

S&S

Seiya había estado buscando ha Serena para pedirle disculpas; de pronto vio una silueta que se hacia familiar, así que grito- hey ¡bombón! - al escuchar la voz de Seiya, Serena giró hacia él y corrió ha abrazarlo. Este acto dejo muy sorprendido a Seiya que poco a poco comenzó a abrazarla mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho; muy tímidamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle-cálmate, por favor- al escuchar la voz de este; la rubia salio del ensueño en que se encontraba al estar rodeada por los brazos del pelinegro, muy sonrojada trato de disculparse diciendo-lo siento, no se que me pasó- dijo después de haberlo empujado; lo cual dejo muy sorprendido a Seiya, lo único que se le ocurrió para pasar ese rato tan vergonzoso fue reírse, lo que hizo que Serena se sonrojara y le dijera-no te rías- Seiya trato de calmarse para así poder disculparse diciendo-yo venia a disculparme por reírme de ti, ¿me perdonas bombón?- Serena coloca su cabeza entre sus manos como si estuviera considerando la respuesta, lo que casi provoca otro risa del pelinegro que pudo contenerse a tiempo, luego de unos minutos la rubia sonrió maliciosamente y dijo-te perdono con una condición- Seiya muy desconfiado movió la cabeza en afirmación a su petición, entonces la rubia formulo la pregunta-¿Por qué me dices bombón? Te gusto tanto, como para que me tutees- ante este comentario Seiya se puso rojo de la vergüenza y se excuso rápidamente diciendo-no, es solo que tu peinado tiene la forma de un bombón, además cuando me gusta alguien siempre salgo lastimado-dijo Seiya mientras su mirada perdía su brillo. Serena se mordió el labio lamentándose de su comentario porque era un tema que obviamente el trataba de evitar.

Seiya al ver a Serena morderse el labio tuvo un ardiente deseo de besarla pero se contuvo, en cambio hizo un comentario-lo que me sorprende es que tu me tutees, cuando cualquier chica en tu lugar me hubiera con admiración y hasta me...- se detuvo al ver la mirada irritada de Serena, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberla besado antes. Serena muy molesta por su egocentrismo le escupió unas palabras que le quedarían grabadas en la mente del pelinegro-yo trato a las personas como son, no como quienes son, y creo que me equivoque con usted, Señor Estrella Kou- dijo para luego marcharse dejando al pelinegro muy avergonzado, él no sabia porque reacciono así, si ella suponía que así iba ha ser, entonces, ¿Por qué le dolió tanto?, con este pensamiento se acostó después de responderle a su mama, que le había puesto así , solo pudo decir "Fue una estrella patética".

S&S

A la mañana siguiente después de tomar desayuno se dirigió al salón de baile donde se impartiría su primera clase con el gran Kou. Apenas llego al salón vio a las chicas muy emocionadas por la clase de la estrella. Cuando llego el pelinegro vio a todos con una mirada seria, después de ubicar a Serena que no levantaba la cabeza al sentir la penetrante mirada de Seiya. Este dijo con voz muy fuerte lo que hizo que ha Serena le temblaran las piernas-hoy les enseñare a llevarse por la música, así que van a aprender ha usar todo el escenario así que síganme no pierdan el paso- dijo esto ultimo con molestia lo que puso en alerta ha la rubia ya que ella era torpe cuando se refería ha rapidez. Cuando comenzó la música y Seiya empezó a bailar con una rapidez que todos tardaron en acoplarse, poco a poco comenzaron a seguir el ritmo, aunque había un grupo que todavía no se acoplaba y en ese grupo estaba Serena. El ojiazul al darse cuenta de que Serena todavía no se acoplaba aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a ella, así que dijo- bueno es suficiente ahora cada uno tiene que crear sus propios pasos, para esta canción, ¡empiecen!- los campistas al escuchar esto buscaron rápidamente un sitio en el salón para poder crear su coreografía, Serena se puso en un rincón para no ser vista; iba a comenzar a bailar, cuando, sintió un aliento cerca de su cuello lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo Seiya mientras sonreía por la reacción que había tenido la rubia . Ella trató de salir de esa incómoda situación así que dijo con voz de niña consentida- no podría la estrella ayudarme, a mí que solo soy una simple chica- terminó su teatro con una sonrisa de desafío el ojiazul la miró y le dijo siguiéndole el juego- lo sé, no mereces tener mi ayuda, pero igual te la daré- Serena al escucharlo, se olvido del juego y muy molesta le dijo-que odioso eres-,

-y tu una malcriada- contestó Seiya muy molesto

-odioso-

-engreída-

-mira quién lo dice-

Y así siguieron los insultos que ya habían llamado la atención de todos los campistas, que los miraban sorprendidos. En eso los dos se miraron como si se fueran a matar, se dieron la espalda, y la rubia se marchó dejando a Seiya echando chispas y gritando encolerizado-se acabó la clase- para luego dar un portazo y salir de ahí.

S&S

-¡Qué le pasa a esa chica!, jamás me había hablado una mujer de esa manera- decía Seiya mientras caminaba por el bosque; después de unos minutos se le disipó la cólera y se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que se le había ocurrido una letra para una canción, así que comenzó a tararear la letra mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados; de pronto se golpeó con "alguien" y se le cayó encima.

S&S

-¡Qué odioso es un engreído, un...!-los insultos quedaron en el aire, ya que pronto sintió una tranquilidad al escuchar a alguien tararear una canción; ella no sabía quien era, aunque se le hacía familiar, pero esa voz la hacía sentir sensaciones conocidas para ella, que jamás pensó volver a sentir, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones, de pronto sintió a "alguien" chocar con ella y caérsele encima de ella. Cuando abrió los ojos vio unos hermosos ojos zafiro que la hipnotizaron, tan penetrante era su mirada que tuvo que bajar ella la mirada para darse cuenta que sus labios estaban separados por apenas unos centímetros y se acercaban más juntando ya sus alientos, en ese momento, Serena reacciono empujando a Seiya para que así se pueda parar. Después de levantarse aun no se había atenuado el sonrojo de su rostro cuando lo vio acercase y tomándola de la muñeca la fue acercando, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se acerco peligrosamente para juntar sus labios de forma violenta. Al principio ella forcejeó pero luego se unió al beso aunque solo fue por unos instantes ya que reacciono, lo golpeó y le grito-¡¿Qué te pasa? Idiota!- Seiya se quedo observando sus mejillas sonrojada de la rubia para responder con indiferencia- ya quisieras que te deseara de esa manera, despreocúpate no volverá a pasar- dijo para luego marcharse. Serena estaba muy afectada y lo único que hizo fue ir a su cabaña y llorar... , llorar porque estaba teniendo un sentimiento conocido y que no uería volver a vivirlo jamás en la vida porque todo lo que le había pasado antes era muy doloroso para ella.

S&S

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; se puso un poco de maquillaje para disimular y salio ha preparar el desayuno. Cuando llego se acercó donde su madre, esta se asusto al ver la cara de su niña, llena de confusión y tristeza. Ikoko trató de darle espacio a Serena diciéndole- ya esta casi listo el desayuno, que te parece si caminas un poco- se lo dijo de una forma tan maternal que Serena no se pudo negar. Salio de la cocina y respiró el aire de la mañana y comenzó ha caminar pensando en la forma tan infantil con la que había reaccionado, total solo fue un beso dijo para sí. Así que se prometió no ver de mala forma a Seiya pero sí con indiferencia. Pensando en eso regresó a tomar desayuno con una sonrisa sin saber que la habían estado vigilando, para que luego él se vaya tras de ella.

S&S

Cuando la rubia entro al comedor vio que todos estaban hablando en vez de tomar su desayuno, Serena un poco confundida se acercó al primer grupo que encontró y les pregunto -¿qué pasa?- a lo que un chico de cabello plateado le dijo- hoy hacemos un concurso en parejas- la rubia seguía confundida por lo que volvió a preguntar-¿de qué?- lo que el chico sonrió, le mostró la mano y le dijo- mi nombre es Diamante y el tuyo debe ser Serena ¿no?- esta le dio la mano para luego preguntarle-¿Cómo sabias?- a lo que Diamante le dijo- fuiste la chica que canto mas bonito- después de eso pasó a explicarle en que consistía el concurso, para luego preguntarle- dime ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera?- la rubia muy sorprendida le iba a decir sí, cuando una voz detrás de ella le hizo estremecerse- lo siento pero bombón va conmigo- dijo Seiya muy molesto ya que por una rara razón le disgustaba que alguien mas se le acercara a ella. La rubia volteó y le encaro una mirada furiosa por su ligereza, pero en cuando volteo vio en esos ojos zafiros una determinación que para dio un suspiro para luego dirigirse a Diamante que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a golpear a Seiya, le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa- lamentablemente tiene razón, será para la próxima te lo prometo- Diamante le dedicó una sonrisa a ella para darle a entender que no había problema luego se marcho no sin antes dedicarle una mirada desafiante a Seiya que respondió muy posesivamente sujetando a Serena de la cintura.

Una vez que Diamante desapareció entre la gente Serena volteó para enfrentar al pelinegro pero este ya la había soltado y se comenzó a reír, ella muy enojada le dijo-¡ey! Ven acá- Seiya volteó y le dijo - te espero en el lugar de partida, no demores- para luego irse dejando a Serena muy confundida.

S&S

El concurso consistía en que en diferentes partes del bosque había puestos; donde se le pondría un sello; el que llegara primero a la meta y trajera todos los sellos tendrían dos hermosas guitarras firmadas por los three lights.

Serena ya estaba esperando a Seiya hace 15 minutos y este no aparecía, ella estaba vestida con un polo de tiras algo corto, un short a la cadera y una visera para protegerse del sol, la rubia miraba cada 5 minutos su reloj, en eso vio a Seiya que hizo que se sonrojara, él estaba con un pantalón pegado que dejaba entrever su bien formado trasero un polo pegado que se le veían los músculos- esta para comérselo- dijo ella en voz baja; mientras ella lo idolatraba él se acercaba.

-hola bombón vaya que sexy te vez- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa seductora, lo que hizo que Serena se sonrojara, el pelinegro se había impresionado de su belleza y de la tranquilidad que le daba; por eso quiso ser sincero.

-bueno hay que prepararnos- dijo Serena sobreponiéndose a su presencia.

-muy bien comencemos, chicos aquí esta en primer reto "la estrella concilia el sueño viendo el firmamento lleno de estrellas como él"- terminando esto se fue; Serena se puso a meditar hasta que vio a Seiya reírse-¿qué?- le pregunto ella-creo saber cual es- dijo Seiya- ¿de verdad?-dijo muy sonriente. -Vamos- dijo él tendiéndole la mano la que gustosamente Serena acepto con mucha galantería y se fueron guiados por el ojiazul y entrelazando sus manos.

**

* * *

**

**guuuaa se ve tan chiquito aqui pero en mi compu se veia mas grande pero igual les gusto**

**que tal seiya y sere se besaron wuuuau**

**que malo seiya no?**

**bueno solo les pido que dejen comentario ya que sino no subo otro capi y el proximo va hablar sobre su pasado de seiya y de ser asi que ustedes se podrian perder**

**besos**

**Juliet Kou;D**


	6. EL RECUERDO DE DOS CORAZONES

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi**

**HIII GRACIAS A SU REWIES SUBI OTO CAPI BUENO AQUI SE VERA EL PASADO AMOROSO DE NUESTROS AMORES**

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO**

* * *

**EL RECUERDO DE DOS CORAZONES**

-¿Seiya estas seguro?

-sí, bombón debe ser ese lugar-dijo Seiya dirigiéndose a su cabaña.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres un pervertido!-le gritó Serena al darse cuenta a donde se dirigían

-¿qué?- dijo Seiya, pero luego entendió y muy incómodo le dijo

-ahí esta el primer puesto, que no lo ves- y Serena al ver que Seiya le dijo la verdad se sonrojo ante la incómoda situación que se había presentado porque ella pensó que se dirigían a la cabaña del pelinegro ha hacer algo mucho más íntimo fuera del concurso. Una vez que llegaron vieron a la sonriente, les entregó una tarjeta en donde había 4 espacios y solo uno estaba soñado. Michiru les dijo

-son los primeros en llegar así que llevan la ventaja, tienen que seguir el orden o serán descalificados. Bueno esta es la siguiente frase:

**_"las estrellas pasan por ese portal _**

**_cuando entran todo puede pasar_**"

Estuvieron pensándolo unos minutos hasta que Seiya dijo

-la entrada del starlght- Michiru le sonrió dándole a entender su acierto.

-bueno ya nos vamos Michi- dijo Seiya.

-Suerte!!-gritó Michiru pero ellos ya se habían marchado.

**S&S**

-¿Seiya?

¿Sí?

-¿Por qué entraste a esto? ¿Si a ti el premio no te sirve?-preguntó Serena. Ya que tenia esa inquietud desde que comenzó el concurso.

-bueno lo hice por...- Seiya se quedó callado un momento tenia ganas de decirle que era por ella, que cuando vio a ese chico invitarla sintió ganas de golpearlo; que no sabía que le había pasado para querer estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo, le quería gritar todo eso, pero, se contuvo, y calló todo ya que no quería salir lastimado otra vez.

-me gusta competir y tú eres la única con quién me siento normal y no una superestrella- si!! Lo había dicho, esas palabras habían salido sin que él se diera cuenta habían salido del corazón tierno que tenia Seiya

-A, gracias- dijo Serena un poco triste ya que ella también lo había estado engañando.

-Bueno llegamos bombón- dijo Seiya

-Pero,...no hay nadie- dijo al ver el puesto vacío. En ese momento se escucharon unas voces entre los árboles, la rubia abrazo al pelinegro con mucho temor, mientras que el le correspondió el abrazo, estrechándola más a su cuerpo.

**S&S**

En eso aparecieron dos chicos uno alto de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta con unos ojos violetas, el otro más bajo, de cabellos plateados y de unos hermosos ojos verdes. Ambos venían peleando pero al ver a nuestra pareja callaron y los miraron hasta que el peliplateado dijo con burla

-vaya Seiya, parece que disfrutas mucho el campamento-ante el comentario los dos se separaron como si el contacto del otro quemara; Seiya muy sonrojado les gritó

-que tonterías dices Yatén y ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- a lo que Yatén sonrió y dejando de lado en comentario de Seiya se dirigió a Serena de una manera muy sensual

- vaya, parece que un ángel cayó del cielo, déjame que me presente, me llamo Yatén, pero me puedes llamar, querido- dijo cogiendo la mano de Serena para besarla (la mano no piensen mal), a lo que Serena le respondió con una sonrisa acto que hizo que Seiya golpeara a Yatén y le gritara

-deja de coquetear con mi bombón- en ese momento se pusieron a discutir; mientras que el otro hermano se le acerco a Serena y le dijo

- discúlpalos, mi nombre es Taiki mucho gusto- dijo tendiéndole la mano

- mucho gusto yo me llamo Serena Tsukino, dime ¿Por qué están en el puesto?- preguntó Serena muy interesada en la respuesta.

-pues a Haruka le pareció que podríamos ser un obstáculo más y creo que esta en lo correcto- dijo Taiki mientras sellaba su tarjeta y señalaba a los otros dos que se estaban peleando, le sonrió a Serena y le dijo

- solo para tí te lo diré la repuesta del acertijo por ser los primeros, y...por tener que competir con uno de los payasos- lo ultimo hizo reír a Serena. Mientras los otros seguían peleando.

-Seiya que te parece si tu regresas y yo me quedo con la gatita total tu no querías venir-

-¡cállate enano!-

-piénsalo-

-¡te dije que te calles Yatén!-

-Seiya ya es hora de irnos- le dijo Serena

-ya voy bombón- le dijo el pelinegro

-¡Adiós gatita!- gritó Yatén, que se ganó una amenaza de Seiya. Luego de verlos alejar; Yatén se dirigió a Taiki

-hermano, el otro año me alisto en el campamento-.

**S&S**

-Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo tímida Serena.

-Sí, dime bombón

-¿Qué paso con tu novia?- al instante Serena trato de disculparse

-yo no me quiero entrometer es solo que...

-todo había sido una farsa- le corto Seiya

Serena se quedo callada para escuchar su historia

-conocí a kaykku cuando entre a la disquera, ella al igual que yo era nueva en es campo; nos hicimos amigos, y poco a poco me enamoré de ella; mientras mi fama crecía ella se apegó mas a mi, y yo; me enamoré cada día más de ella, hasta que le pedí que fuera mi enamorada, ella aceptó muy feliz, de pronto se vio rodeada de los lujos que yo le daba, hasta que un día encontré a kakyu acostándose con otro - se quedó callado ya que los recuerdos venían a su memoria, dolorosamente.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_El había llegado a su departamento que compartía con Kakkyu hacía tres meses cuando había cumplido los 18 años; cuando entró escucho a Kakkyu gritar por lo corrió con todas sus fuerzas a su cuarto. Entonces lo vio, vio como su novia tenia relaciones con otro hombre, al ver esto salio de la casa sin que se dieran cuenta y esa noche se emborrachó, luego llamo a Kakkyu._

_-Hola mi amor- contestó la pelirroja_

_-terminemos, mándame mi ropa donde mis hermanos no vuelvas a buscarme has lo que quieras con el departamento- dijo Seiya colgando rápidamente sin dejarla contestar._

_Lo que pasó solo lo supieron sus hermanos ya que Kakkyu lo siguió buscando y él evadiéndola y poco a poco dejo de tener la alegría que lo caracterizaba_

**_FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

-Ella me engaño, solo me utilizó para tener lujos y yo como un tonto caí, por eso no pienso volver a enamorarme- comenzó ha hablar Seiya con lagrimas en los ojos pero fue interrumpido por Serena

-No debes dejar que una mala experiencia, haga cerrar la puerta de tu corazón- le dijo la rubia con una mirada llena de ternura, lo que provocó que Seiya sonriera y asintiera mientras se agarraban las manos y se dirigían al otro puesto que estaba en la cocina donde pasaron al otro puesto en un silencio nada incomodo; el ultimo puesto encontaron a Ikkuko.

-como estas Sere... -dijo la peliazul.

-Hola dinos el acertijo de la meta- le dijo tajante Serena.

- ya bien la frase es la siguiente:

_**"tan grande como el mar,**_

_**no todos lo pueden olvidar,**_

_**de noche en cielo azul se convertirá,**_

_**la luna ya las estrellas bajarán,**_

_**en su superficie se reflejarán,**_

_**y las podremos apreciar"**_

Dijo con tristeza la peliazul ya que no entendía porque se portaba así su hija.

-ya sé cual es, vamos- dijo Serena y se lo llevó.Dejando a su madre muy confusa por su reacion, mientras serena trataba de alejarse para que no describieran su mentira

**S&S**

-bombón, dime ¿tu tienes novio?- preguntó nervioso por la respuesta

-No sé,..... creo que no - dijo Serena.

-¿Cómo no vas ha saber?-dijo muy divertido.

-Bueno es que yo tuve un enamorado cuando tenía 14 años, pero hace un año recibió una beca en EEUU y se fue aya -contó Serena

-debió ser difícil para ti

-Sí

**_FLASH B_****_ACK_**

_Serena iba al departamento de Darien ya que este la había llamado, toco la puerta pero nadie contestó así que dijo_

_- voy a sacar la muestra de confianza que hay entre mi querido Darien y yo- mientras sacaba una llave y abría la puerta de su novio. Cuando entró vio que estaba lleno de cajas, se acercó a una que decía "frágil" en donde estaba una lámpara en forma de luna que ella le había regalado._

_-Serena- escuchó a su novio llamándola delicadamente ella volteó y la dijo_

_-¿te mudas?- pregunto, él asintió_

_-¿de departamento?- este negó_

_-recibí una beca en EEUU y ... la acepté- Serena agachó su cabeza, para que no viera la tristeza en sus ojos y dijo._

_-Espero que te adaptes rápido, seguro lo harás ya que eres muy amble y guapo, suerte- dijo mientras se iba corriendo dejando a Darien muy triste._

_Él trato de buscarla, llamándola, esperando en la puerta del colegio, pero no la encontró. Ya que ella tenia miedo de esa palabra que le romperían el corazon; esa palabra era "ADIOS"_

_**Un mes después**_

_Serena estaba leyendo una carta de Darien donde le decía que se iba a las 11. Faltaba media hora. Se pidió un taxi y se fue al Aeropuerto. Llegando encontró a Darien esperándola la abrazo, y le copio su mano poniéndole un anillo que tenia un pequeño diamante en forma de luna creciente y le dijo_

_- vuelvo en un año, si, me sigues amando seré el hombre mas feliz, y si no igual seré feliz, por ti. Hasta muy pronto princesa._

**_FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

-Si fue difícil pero seguimos escribiéndonos

-Sabes bombón me gustaría volver a amar

-A mí también

-Te quiero

-Yo también

-No se que digo

-Yo tampoco

La luna se reflejaba en el lago y las estrellas iluminaban a una pareja, que poco a poco juntaron sus labios, sellando un pacto que podria significar un hermoso sueño o el comienzo de una pesadilla.

* * *

**JEJEJE SE AN DADO CUENTA MIS CAPIS SON MUY PEQUES PERO CADA UNO TIENE UN SENTIMIENTO**

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPI Y LO DEDICO A MI INCIO DE VACAS QUE COMIENZO**

**BUUUAAA ME FALTAN UN AñO Y TERMINO MI SECUNDARIA Y ENTRO ALA UNIERSIDAD BUUAAA NO KELO**

**BUENO BASTA DE MELODRAMAS LAS ESPERO Y TBM A SUS REWIES PLEASE**

**BESOS**

**JULIET KOU**

* * *

HI a todos, este es mi primer fic espero k sea de su agrado


	7. las consecuencias de nuetsros atos

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi**

**este capi va dedicado ami tio carlos que ya no se encuentra con nosotros**

**La canicion se llama Todokanu Omoi de three light es ta chvr tienen que descargarla bueno tbm alfin sale darien!!!**

**esto se lo dedico a todas las chicas que se toman un pocode su tiempo para leerme sinf! deverdad se lo agradesco**

* * *

Las consecuencias de las acciones

- ya dime- preguntaba la rubia a su amiga

- que cosa Mina? - pregunto serena, la había tenido toda la clase de Michiru diciéndole que le dijera...el problema era...!que no tenia idea que quería que le dijiera!

- Que paso en reto con Seiya- dijo rodando los ojos dándole a entender a serena que la respuesta era obvia

- Mmm...- murmuro la rubia pensando en la respuesta

- bueno ...llegamos a la meta, ganamos y la guitarra que gano Seiya te la regalamos a ti porque sinceramente no creo que la usaría...- iba a continuar pero mina la interrumpió de forma poco elegante

- Shh!! No es eso lo que quiero decir-dijo de forma mas bajo mirando a todos lados

- Quiero saber" qué paso entre ustedes"- dijo dándole una mirada curiosa

- C-como ...que paso- dijo muy nerviosa serena imaginándose lo que venia

- Psss....Umm veamos.......después del concurso como que están muy "unidos ustedes"...no crees?- pregunto mina dándole una mirada "los atrape pillines" que hizo sonrojar a la rubia

- Psss......veras...yo...el ...somos...mmmm no tenga idea lo que somos je jeje- dijo la rubia, mientras que mina le salía una vena en la frente por la poca seriedad de serena sobre su relación con Seiya

- Ay serena!, deberías saber que vas a tener problemas con la princesa "Rei"- dijo mina mientras decía con sarcasmo el nombre de la ex-companera de cuarto de serena

Serena suspiro y asintió. Se había dado cuenta después del reto, Rei casi la había sacado a patadas de su cabaña con su forma de tratarla, mina al darse cuenta la invito a dormir con ella y ojo de pez que estaba tan emocionada como la misma Mina.

Habían pasado unas semanas en donde serena había visto que las miradas de casi todo los campistas habían cambiado para ella: los hombre la miraban con lujuria e interés, incluso as que antes y las mujeres la miraban con envidia y celos. Esas semanas se había sentido incomoda ya que no veía la razón de esos cambios...ya que...Seiya y ella no eran nada no?..solo se habían besado alguna veces pero nada mas ,ella se sentía muy confundida ya que ellos no habían tomado su relación como algo serio sino se habían dejado llevar por sus impulsos ,tenia miedo del resultado de este amor de verano porque...eso era un amor de verano nada mas ..Después cada uno regresaba a su vida normal.

- Serena vamos!!- grito mina sacándola de sus pensamientos - Si vamos - dijo mientras desechaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza

S&S

- Vaya bombón has mejorado mucho- dijo Seiya cerca del oído de serena. Esta acción hizo a serena saltar y sonrojarse

- Seiya! Me asustases - le dijo haciendo un puchero

- Jajaja sabes bombón me encantas cuando te sonrojas- le dijo con voz muy sensual ,lo que hizo que el sonrojo de la rubia aumentara

- Eres un odioso -murmuro serena , Seiya la escucho y se acerco a sus labios

- Y tu eres preciosa - con este comentario hizo sonrojar mucho mas, se río un poco de ella y luego de dirigió a los demás alumnos

- Chicos hasta termina la clase, me tengo que disculpar por que tengo que ir a practicar con mis hermanos una canción nueva para mañana en el mini concierto de fin de clases ya que después de este ustedes tendrán una semana para poder practicar para el concierto de selección - diciendo esto les dedico una sonrisa y se fue.

Apenas salio del salón los campistas comenzaron a murmurar entre si por el ultimo concierto donde seleccionarían a un campista o campistas ya que podría ser un grupo grande para que hiciera un dueto con Seiya, habían pocos los que se habían escrito los eran cuatro grupos: ojo de tigre y ojo de águila con zafiro y diamante Black, ojo de pez como solista, el dúo de mina y serena y el trío de Rei Hino con lita y Amy. Los demás que no participarían estaban comentando quien ganaría algunos decían que iba ser Rei y otros decían que podría ser Serena ya que la habían escuchado en la primera clase y cantaba muy bien,

Pero a Serena no le importa solo quería demostrar sus sentimientos ya que había comenzado a escribir una canción, aun faltaba dárselo a Haruka para que le ayudara con la mejora pero ya tenia una idea y mina se había ofrecido a ayudarle con la música ya en este concurso no pensaba participar cantando.

- Sere!! Nos vamos a pasear nos acompañas? - le pregunto a Mina a Serena

- No, gracias pero creo que terminare mi canción si?- dijo Serena con una sonrisa-

Esta bien suerte!! - dijo Mina para luego irse

Serena fue a su cuarto y saco su libreta donde estaba escribiendo su canción así que comenzó a repasarla mientras llegaba al bosque, después de saber que nadie la escucharía comenzó a cantar

S&S

- ya esta bien por hoy no creen- dijo Taik

i- si estoy cansado además tenemos todavía que viajar a la casa - decía Yaten mientras se desperezaba de su lugar

- si voy a arreglar la letra - decía Seiya mientras se levantaba

- esta bien adiós- dijeron sus hermanos

- salúdame a la gatita- le dijo Yaten a Seiya lo que hizo que Seiya lo mirara con cólera

Seiya se fue mientras trataba de arreglar la letra de su canción, esta era diferente a las otras canciones en esta iba a expresar sus sentimientos además que esta canción le hacia sentir como un deja vu ya que sentía que en alguna vida el había sufrido eso y se lo quería dedicar a su bombón ya que ella era alguien que le debía mucho ya que le había devuelto las ganas de cantar de pronto comenzó escuhar una cancion

_nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa_

_anata no koto bakari_

_I Miss You _

_amaeteta dake no ano koro__ yori__ mo_

_zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo_

El trato de seguir la voz pero de pronto se dio cuenta que se había alejado en vez de acercarse, se maldijo así mismo y se fue a su cuarto ya que con ese voz que parecía la de un ángel había echo que creara en su mente la letra perfecta para la canción de pasado mañana.

S&S

- tienes lo te pedí - le pregunto la pelinegra a u hombre- si señorita hino aqui esta- le dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre con fotografías

Rei abrió el portafolio y comenzó a hojear las hojas, luego de mirarlas un rato evoco una pequeña sonrisa

- perfecto- murmuro

S&S

El día del concierto llego todos estaban muy emocionados por saber que cantaría Three Light ya que habían dicho que era diferente. Cuando empezó todo Haruka se acerco al micrófono y dijo

- bueno chicos no los voy fastidiar hablando así que aquí esta Three Light!!!

A l decir esto hubo una ola d gritos de todos lo campistas donde los chicos salieron al escenario, Seiya cogio el micrófono y dijo

- esta canción se la dedico a la persona que me hizo cambiar de mi errada vida..., esto va para ti bombón se llama Todokanu Omoi- dijo Seiya todos rápidamente voltearon a ver a serena que estaba muy roja, mientras que Rei formo una pequeña sonrisa

- listos uno dos tres ya- grito Seiya mientras comenzaba la canción

**Yume no naka de nan domo....**_ Mi amor de amistad_

**So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita.....**_En sueños cuantas veces tú y yo_

**Suki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni.....**_ Nos dábamos besos secretos_

**Suikomare teiku****.....**_ Cuando miro en tus ojos redondos y claros_

La canción era muy movida y todos estaban emocionados con la canción

**Kimi no naka de madoru mu****.....**_ me hundo dentro de ellos_

**Nuku ma ri ni tsutsumarete sou****.....**_ Me caigo en el sueño que sostienes_

**Aa itsuma demo sa menaideto****.....**_ Y así, estoy envuelto en tu aroma_

**Tsuraku sa kebuno sa****.....**_ Oh, si me llegase a despertar de esto  
Yo grito con gran dolor._

Serena podía sentir la mirada de Seiya encima de ella sentía como ese canción solo fuera cantada para ella y no pudo evitar sentir un deja vu por esta escena

**Mune no nakuno takanarikara****.....**_ Porque mi corazón late tan rápido_

**Jibun de mo honkitoshiru****.....**_ Yo se que esto es muy real._

**Setsuna sugite modokashikute****.....**_ Yo me asusté porque estoy muy triste_

**Akiramekirenai****.....**_ Y no me daré a vencer._

- Llegaste- dijo una sonriente ikkuko aun hombre alto y de unos ojos color zafiro

**Motsu (kurikaeshi) to deaiga hayakerebato****.....**_*Si nos hubiésemos conocido antes  
_**ii wake bakari mitsuketeru.....**_ solo puedo encontrar esa razón  
_**Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he.....**_ Lejos, donde la luz de luna no llegué_

**Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai****.....**_ Oh, te quiero llevar justamente ahí_

Prácticamente ya todos cantaban ya el coro de esta canción

**Asa yakehiterasareta****.....**_ Brillando en el alba del sol_

**Kimo no egao mabushisugite****.....**_ tu sonrisa es tan grande y brillante_

**Kono mama fukari shiteiku****.....**_ Y así, entraré en lo mas profundo_

**Jibun ga koi yo****.....**_ Tengo miedo de la soledad_

- Al fin se ha acabara la farsa - murmuro la pelinegra mientras veía a la rubia entretenida

**Fui ni naru PHS ga****.....**_ De pronto suena el teléfono_

**Futari no kiyori ni rakuyo****_....._**_ hace mas corta nuestra distancia_

**Tomodachi da to ii ni todato****.....**_ Dices que soy un amigo, que soy un buen tipo_

**Warikirenakute****.....**_ Pero yo no entiendo._

- no puedo verla con tanta gente- murmuro un pelinegro

**Kinou a n nani yasashiku temo....**_ Ayer fuiste tan dulce conmigo_

**Ima doro aitsunou denonaka.....**_ pero ahora te sostienes en sus brazos_

**Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he...**_ Lejos, donde la luz de luna no llegue_

**Aa kimi wo tsure saritai....**_Oh, te quiero llevar justamente ahí._

Después de terminar la canción Seiya bajo rápidamente y se hizo paso hasta serena que estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa de boba, se acero le agarro la mano y le dijo

- serena tu me gustas ...te gustaría ser mi novio- serena estaba tan sorprendida que no tenia noción de cual era la respuesta hasta que escuchó u grito que hizo voltearse

- no Seiya!! Tu no puedes estar con una mentirosa - dijo Rei con una sonrisa triunfante

- de que hablas?-le pregunto Seiya muy molesto mientras que a serenase le estrujaba el corazón

- por que no se lo dices tu serena - le dijo Rei

- no...- murmuro muy bajo serena pero lo suficiente para ser oída por Seiya-

que pasa bombón? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras que Rei río

- no? Bueno entones yo lo diré...Seiya ella te engaño nos engaño a todos cuando dijo que su mama era directora en una empresa en Perú Jajaja en verdad su mama las conocemos todos porque su mama...es la cocinera de StarLight - termino Rei con una sonrisa torcida

Seiya que había tenido abrazada a serena emitió un gemido y sujeto a serena de los hombros mientras le gritaba

- di que no es cierto!!- gritaba desesperado- ...- - Bombón!!! Dime...dime...dime que no me mentiste!!!- gritaba Seiya mientras que sentía que su corazón se partia en dos

- Lo siento - dijo serena en un susurro de pronto sintió que sus brazos caían de sus hombro volteo a verlo y el la miraba con rabia y desprecio

- No quiero a volverte a ver - escupió Seiya como fuera veneno- Seiya- No me nombres!!! ...felicidades ahora puedes vender y burlarte detona la información que te di... felicitaciones serena- termino fríamente para liego voltearse

.Serena se asusto mas cuando escucho su nombre de la boca de Seiya hubiera dado su vida porque el pelinegro le hubiera dicho BOMBON, no podía reaccionar, no sabia que hacer sabia que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría ya que sentía que no le respondía las piernas hasta que la sintió doblarse para luego caer pero vio de pronto una figura conocida que la agarraba y la abrazaba

- Darién!!- grito mientras se aferraba mas a el

Seiya al escuchar el grito de serena volteo a ver y vio al chico que la rubia le había comentado. Ese Darién estaba abrasando a la mujer que hacia minutos le había abierto el corazón para dañarlo estaba tan molesto que vio a serena mirarlo a el como si pidiera su perdón a lo el le respondió mirándola fríamente para decirle

- Ahora tienes alguien que te consuele...aprovecha- al decir eso escucho claramente un gemido de ella para volver al llanto mientras que el aguanto sus lagrimas y se fue de ese lugar antes de correr hacia ella y besarla, ya no podría volver a besarla ya que después de todo..._todas buscaban lo mismo en el_

* * *

**leenanesto xfa**

**bueno diganme les gusto el capi?**

**este me ha costado mucho**

**ahora solo faltan dos capitulos mas para que acabe l historia buuaaa**

**bueno despues de estaseguire con mi otra historia que se llama a4 pasos del amor**

**ya ps pasen a leerla**

**bueno me despido con un beso feliz 2009!!!**

**Juliet Kou :3**


End file.
